Billowing Fields
by NamelessEnsign
Summary: Pairing: J/C Description: Teasing and cornfields ;)


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount. Except Nicholas Pine -- he's mine. :)  
Author's note: Entered in the "Cream of the crop" fanfic contest -- http://www.mistresssara.com/contest/archive/cream/index.htm  
  
  
Billowing Fields  
--------------  
  
  
"What are you reading?" Chakotay asked as he sat down on the bench beside her.  
  
Kathryn smiled, almost apologetically. "It's just a trashy romance novel," she said.  
  
Chakotay took the book from her lap. "In the billowing fields by Nicholas Pine," he read out loud. He studied the cover of the old-fashioned pocket book for a moment longer, smiling. "I thought you only liked serious literature," he said.  
  
"Not all the time," Kathryn said, smiling back. "So, what do you think of Indiana, Chakotay?"  
  
"Oh, very nice," he said distractedly while opening the book, "especially your mother's garden."  
  
She looked around. "Yes, it is... tranquil, isn't it?"  
  
"Mmmm."   
  
At his short reply, she turned to look at him, and found him reading, his eyebrows arched high. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks. Stop that, she ordered herself inwardly.  
  
Chakotay cleared his throat, and turned the page. "This is... kind of nice," he said, grinning. He shot a quick glance at her. "You're blushing," he said.  
  
"Don't be silly, Starfleet Captains don't blush," she replied, even as she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
He smiled and leaned closed to her ear. "Sandra was lying in the cornfield, naked now that Robert had removed all her clothes," he whispered, reading out loud from the book. "Her chest was heaving with each breath," he continued, "looking expectantly at the man hovering above her. 'Oh, Robert,' she panted."  
  
Chakotay's breath was tickling her neck, his voice a low whisper. Deep, steady breaths, Kathryn thought as she could feel a fire begin to build in her own body. Fasten your eyes on something innocent... like his hands, she thought, reaching out to hold his free hand. She crossed her legs, trying to quell the beginning arousal.  
  
Absentmindedly, Chakotay began stroking her hand, as he continued reading. "Slowly, Robert lowered his muscular body next to her. 'Oh, Sandra,' he said, 'you're so beautiful.'" Chakotay paused while he turned the page. "Slowly he let his hand purposefully travel up her thigh," he continued. "'Oh!' Sandra exclaimed as his hand reached its' destination. 'Oh, yes, two fingers, yes!'"  
  
Kathryn quickly jerked her hand away from his and tried to banish the vivid images of Chakotay's fingers and cornfields that had invaded her mind.  
  
"Something wrong, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked.  
  
She took a deep breath. "No," she said.  
  
He smiled, content with her reply. Then he looked out over the fields surrounding the garden they were in. "Lots of fields here," he said suggestively.   
  
"Aha," Kathryn replied, deciding to ignore the suggestion in his voice.  
  
He leaned close to her again. "Do you like two fingers, Kathryn?"  
  
She closed her eyes, letting out a strangled moan. Then she opened her eyes to look into his. "Yes," she admitted hoarsely.  
  
He gestured towards the fields. "Have you ever....?" He didn't finish the question, but there was no doubt what he was hinting at.  
  
Kathryn bit her lip as images of herself and Chakotay in a cornfield appeared in her mind. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Oh!" Chakotay's eyebrows shot up again, then he smiled. "I've always wondered... the corncobs... did you ever... uh..."  
  
Kathryn quickly stood up, needing to stop the conversation. The mental images were becoming way too insistent. She was blushing now, Starfleet Captain or not. "How about a walk, Chakotay?" she said.  
  
Putting the book aside, Chakotay stood up and smiled. "Sure."  
  
They made their way slowly along a small dust road. Kathryn's intentions of making the tension disappear didn't quite work, though. The billowing fields on both sides of the road didn't help much. Nor did his hand on the small of her back. She sighed slightly.  
  
"This is a... nice cornfield," Chakotay said teasingly, nodding towards the field on their right side.  
  
"That's it!" Kathryn said and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him. "If you don't stop that right now I'm going to drag you into that field whether you want to or not."  
  
He inched closer to her, and put his hands on her hips. "Stop what?" he said.  
  
"Flirting," Kathryn replied.  
  
Chakotay grinned. "I thought you liked it when I flirt with you? Besides," he said, grinning even wider at her obvious arousal, "all I did was suggest that corncobs might make nice... uh... playthings."  
  
With a groan of frustration, Kathryn took his hand and started pulling him towards the cornfield. "You asked for it, mister," she said, then she turned to smile at him. "No corncobs, though."  
  
"Fingers?" Chakotay replied.  
  
She was grinning widely now. "Two," she said and winked at him.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Entered in the "Cream of the crop" fanfic contest -- http://www.mistresssara.com/contest/archive/cream/index.htm  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
namelessensign@tiscali.no  
http://go.to/nameless_ensign 


End file.
